


One Thousand Seventy-Four

by Hellotvshowtrash



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Elijah Mikaelson Soulmate, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Death, Mild Gore, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotvshowtrash/pseuds/Hellotvshowtrash
Summary: Legend has it that mortal soulmates of supernatural creatures receive tattoos of the age their soulmate will be when they meet, in the others' handwriting. They don't know how old they will be, only their soulmate. The ages vary drastically, but there has never been one quite like hers.Long one-shot, Soulmate AU Elijah Mikaelson x ReaderWord count: 7.5kTakes place in S4 of TO
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	One Thousand Seventy-Four

She had always disregarded the myths and legends of the supernatural. Being a native New Orleans girl, she’d grown up around the stories of all the hauntings, ghosts, witches, and sometimes the occasional tale of vampires and werewolves. Unfazed, she never gave them any thought. None of that’s actually real, she’d always tell herself. One tale, in particular, told the story of a human who had fallen in love with a vampire. Soulmates. Y/N argued that vampires didn’t have souls. Both parties had received a strange tattoo before they had met, telling them the age of the other at the time they would meet. The ending of the tale is always unclear, whether or not the vampire had turned her love into one of her kind, or whether he died of old age and left his soulmate to live eternally without him. But the legend remained.

She put her cup down on the table she occupied with her friend and roommate, Camille, who was gushing about the tale to her. She smiled gently to herself as her friend continued on.

“Isn’t it so romantic? Possibly getting to live forever with your soulmate?” Cami sat back in her chair, looking out at passersby. The outdoor seating area at their favourite cafe was perfect for gossiping and people watching.

“Sometimes I forget you’re not originally from New Orleans, Cami,” Y/N looked at her friend who raised her eyebrow. “None of that is real. Soulmates, vampires, anything supernatural. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, believe me. I think once you pull away the,” She used air quotes as she said, “Mysticism’ of the city, it loses its tourist appeal, maybe except for the booze. New Orleans, the French Quarter specifically, would lose most- if not all- of its tourist business if people realized none of it is actually real.” There was no arguing with Cami, though. Her mind was made up.

Cami looked at her friend incredulously. “Who cares if you think it’s not real. I do, and I think it’s fascinating. Personally, I think this place is a supernatural hub.” She raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip of coffee. Y/N let out a yelp of laughter at her friend’s naivete, shaking her head. “Don’t be a brat. Let me have fun.”

Y/N looked into the morning bustle as people attended to their daily routines. There were the few faces she recognized, as she had seen them walk their daily route almost every morning. A few tourists stopped to take pictures of the architecture across the street. A tall man in a suit walked by with another, more casually dressed blonde man. Both looked tense and ready for business. As Y/N looked at the two, the dark-haired man turned his head and swept his eyes over the general area, as if he was surveying the people around him. Their eyes met briefly and disconnected before any thought could be put into the small interaction.

“He’s cute,” Cami commented, also watching the two men walk past.

“Tall, dark, and handsome,” Y/N agreed, turning away from the two, already forgetting about them.

“Not him,” Cami looked back at Y/N. “Blonde, chiseled jaw and walks with a purpose. I like it.” She laughed with her friend. Almost as if he heard her, the blonde man turned his head back and caught Camille’s eye, winking at her and sending her a coy smile. Cami’s jaw dropped. “There’s no way he heard me, right? I wasn’t talking too loud, was I?”

Y/N practically cried from laughter. She had never seen Cami so flustered. Y/N found herself rubbing the front of her shoulder as she laughed. Cami wasn’t as thrilled about the interaction. Her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. “Can we please go?” She said quietly, looking down.

“If you’re that mortified, yes we can go,” Y/N chuckled. She rose from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder only to wince and yelp in pain. She dropped the bag again. Cami looked at her, bewildered, matching Y/N’s expression. “I must’ve just accidentally scratched my shoulder or something, I’ll check it out later.” Y/N rubbed the area over her shirt again, switching her bag to the other shoulder.

–

Elijah rounded the street corner with Klaus at his side.“Do women always talk about you like that?” He glanced at his brother who’s face was still lit up from the strangers’ compliment.

“No one that looks like her,” Klaus smirked. Elijah stopped walking as he felt a sting in the middle of his left palm. Blank ink was writing itself on his skin as he looked down at it.

“What is this?” Confusion turned to anger as he watched words write themselves on his skin. In small, dainty script the words “Twenty-five” were written. He tried to blot it off with his handkerchief but rather than it fading, the ink seemed to get darker and redness surrounded the new mark. He looked back up at his brother and they locked eyes.

“Witches.”

–

Y/N found herself itching at her shoulder throughout her workday, absentmindedly. Each time she did a sting accompanied the action. It frustrated her to no end that it itched so badly. Getting home from work at the end of her day, she opened her apartment door and slammed it shut behind her. “Cami!” She yelled. She threw her bag to the side and started to take off her shirt.

“Whoa! Whoa hey, I know we’re close but I wasn’t aware we were at this level.” Cami came around the corner and saw her friend undressing.

Y/N glared at her. “My shoulder has been itching and hurting all day. I need to figure out what it is,” She lifted her shirt over her head revealing her tank top underneath. She immediately looked at her shoulder. Her jaw dropped. “I haven’t gotten another tattoo recently. Is this a joke? Did you prank me?” She looked toward Camille. On her clavicle was a brand new tattoo. In neat capital letters, it read ’One Thousand Seventy-Four’.

“No! That’s a sick prank if it was one. One thousand seventy-four? What does that even mean?” Cami looked from the tattoo to her friend’s face.

“I have no idea,” Y/N shrugged and ran a finger over the protruding skin. She moved to sit on the couch as Cami grabbed a bottle of scent-free lotion to soothe the area.

“Might as well treat it like a real tattoo, it could get infected. Take care of it,” Cami instructed. Y/N took the bottle from her and snorted.

“Of course it’s a real tattoo unless you admit to pranking me and it’s not real,” Y/N squeezed a dab of lotion onto her palm and worked it into the irritated area on her shoulder. “Oh, I get it,” she looked at her friend, a coy smile of realization coming across her face, “it’s about that fairy tale from this morning. You want me to believe in the ‘supernatural’ and that I’ve found a 'soulmate’. Ha-ha very funny.” Y/N rolled her eyes.

Cami’s face was filled with exasperation. “I didn’t do this! It was a legend for god’s sake, I’m not desperate to make you believe in something.. not.. real.” Her voice trailed off as she looked at the tattoo again. “Unless..?” Y/N and Cami locked eyes.

“No. Nuh-uh. No way. Absolutely not,” Y/N started, but her voice faltered.

“Y/N, what other explanation is there? Did you fall asleep at the office today and someone just decided to tattoo you for fun?” Cami raised an eyebrow as Y/N stared, dumbfounded. “Tell me deep down you don’t believe that’s what this is.” Cami folded her arms across her chest.

Something inside Y/N seemed to stir as she looked at the ink again. An uneasiness at the thought that it could be anything other than that. What confused her most is that deep down that’s exactly what she wanted it to be, longed for it to be. She shook her head. “Absolutely not. That’s not real,” she practically pleaded to her friend, but the desperation in her eyes betrayed her words.

“Y/N, I think it’s time you started believing in the supernatural.”

—

Freya examined Elijah’s hand cautiously, gingerly rubbing a finger over the freshly appeared tattoo.

“You won’t hurt me, sister. You don’t have to treat me with such care.” Elijah said, bored. Freya took a step back, still looking at the tattoo quizzically.

“I don’t sense any dark magic attached to it. I think I might know what this is, but.. it was only ever legend. I didn’t think it was real.” She looked at Elijah and Klaus who were sitting on sofa chairs in the library. “When a supernatural being has a mortal soulmate, a magical tattoo appears telling the other soulmate how old they will be when you meet. You’re looking at your soulmate’s handwriting.” Freya gestured to Elijah’s hand as he looked at it again.

The concept of a soulmate was not foreign to The Original Family, except that none of them believed they had one. Given the tragedy and loss that surrounded the family, they had given up on the idea.

“That isn’t possible, is it? A mortal soulmate for an Original Vampire?” Klaus asked his sister.

“Apparently it is,” she said, looking to her other brother. “Imagine how your soulmate must feel right now, how old are you exactly?” Their sister teased. Elijah chuckled.

Klaus wasn’t sharing the laugh. He looked at his older brother and the mark on his hand. “This is just another way for our enemies to get to us. We can’t have any weaknesses, brother. Not now,” he stood and gestured his arms out to the room in general, referencing the current situation they had found themselves in. “We can’t have anything that might be able to turn us on each other. 'One by friend, one by foe, and one by family.’” He quoted the prophecy back to Elijah for the umpteenth time.

Elijah rolled his eyes. “I am aware of the prophecy, brother. I am not interested in pursuing this 'soulmate’.” He said, adjusting his cuff link and trying his best to ignore the tug in his gut at his words. ’I don’t let people in. Not after her.’ He thought to himself in reference to Hayley. A pit formed in his stomach at the thought of losing another person he held dear. As long as Hayley was happy, that was what mattered.

“You can’t be serious! Imagine how your soulmate feels. What if they want to be with you?” Freya defended.

“You don’t even know this person. As long as we don’t meet, they’ll die eventually,” Elijah looked at Freya and tried to be nonchalant about the decision. Freya’s eyes narrowed at his attitude, but everything in him screamed to correct himself, that he actually did care and did want to be with this person. He was confused at the feeling. The magic of the tattoo had drawn him to someone unknown and made him care in a way he never knew possible. He wondered if they felt the same tugging and longing.

–

Sleepless nights followed for Y/N. Her dreams were filled with dark hair and darker eyes, often followed by violent flashes and an inevitable panicked start bolt upright in her bed. After one particularly dreadful nightmare, she pulled herself from the comfort of her bed, deciding coffee would be more energizing than whatever kind of sleep she’d be able to get. She yawned and quietly made her way into the kitchen, careful not to wake Cami. She glanced at the clock on the microwave. 3:36 am. She groaned to herself. She made her coffee and put it in a portable mug. Grabbing her keys, jacket, and mace, she slowly opened and closed the door behind her. As she exited their apartment building, she breathed in the cool early morning air. She headed down the street and thought of her nightmares that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks. There had been no indication that she knew this person, or what kind of supernatural creature they may be.

She never thought to be scared of what this whole soulmate thing could mean until the nightmares started and she experienced the violent and sometimes painful dreams. But she knew she’d recognize her soulmate the moment they met. She’d instantly be able to recognize those eyes.

Deep in thought, Y/N didn’t notice the movement behind her as she walked until she heard a scuffle coming from her left. Mace in hand, she turned quickly but found the street empty behind her. She sighed, ’I’m projecting my nightmare fears into reality. Great.’ She turned back to continue her walk, raising her coffee to her lips only to spit out whatever she had drank. In front of her stood an average height man with light brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a light-coloured suit.

“Hello,” he said in a cool British tone. “It’s very late, a lady like you shouldn’t be walking around by herself at this time.” He took a step toward her and looked into her eyes.

“I-,” Y/N started, trying to make an excuse but he interrupted her.

“Don’t scream or fight,” he instructed. And for some reason, she didn’t. His eyes turned dark and he moved to sink sharp fangs into her neck. He stopped abruptly, one hand cradling her head to the side and the other on her upper arm. He eyed the tattoo on her clavicle, partially covered by the jacket she wore. He read the words over and over again, a smile crawling across his face as he realized what it was. He looked into her fear-stricken eyes again and instructed, “Tell me, what is that?” He questioned.

“It’s a tattoo,” she said monotonously, “it appeared out of nowhere a few weeks ago. I think it’s my soulmate’s age.” His eyes widened as he stepped back and looked at her again. She wanted to panic, to scream for help. But she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. The man clapped and let out a short cackle.

“What a serendipitous coincidence,” he whispered to no one in particular. He spoke up, “You and I will be getting to know each other very well. In that case, let me introduce myself. I am Tristan de Martel.”

—

In the weeks following, old faces made appearances in the Original family’s lives. Their first ever sires, Lucien Castle and Tristan and Aurora de Martel. The battle for dominance started as subtle formalities, like parties held by The Strix and meetings held between the two parties, but as the tension grew, so did the struggle. Everything came to a head the day Hayley lost Jackson courtesy of The Strix. Elijah felt sorrow for her, but not in the way he had expected. He thought he would want to hold her and be there for her in more than a platonic way, but that wasn’t the case anymore. The time they had spent apart had strained their relationship, not to mention Elijah’s newfound soulmate connection. Elijah had been plagued by intense visions of Y/E/C eyes and gentle touches, followed by pain. A separate pair of eyes appeared as well, blue and icy. A pair Elijah recognized.

He felt uneasy more and more with each passing day, each time he had these visions he became more paranoid. Klaus had declared war on Tristan and The Strix by kidnapping Aurora, and Elijah knew Tristan had something to do with these visions of pain from his soulmate.

“Brother, I know what I said,” Elijah said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. “I’m not interested in pursuing her, but I know she is in danger and she is just an innocent mortal.” He lifted his head and looked at Klaus across the wooden desk between them. “She doesn’t deserve to lose her life in a power struggle she doesn’t know exists.”

Klaus glared at his brother, “These sympathy pains you’re feeling for Hayley are becoming a distraction. This is exactly what they want, they’re using your soulmate against us, just like I said they would.”

“These are not sympathy pains. I cannot imagine what Hayley is going through right now. But there is no reason this girl needs to die as a means to an end. They have to know this won’t affect us.” Elijah tried to keep his words level, his emotions betraying his words.

“Then going on a rescue mission to save her is not what needs to be done. You do that and they will know they can use her to get to you, just like they used Jackson. Forget her. When have you cared about innocent collateral damage before? We need to use the leverage we have to get Hayley back.” Klaus rose from the seat across Elijah and walked toward the door. As Klaus exited, Elijah sighed to himself and followed his brother.

Forgetting her was the opposite of what he had planned.

As the brothers turned a corner into the bustling New Orleans street, they walked briskly past a pretty blonde girl with tears running down her face as she hung a piece of paper to a light post. A picture of a brightly smiling girl with Y/C/H hair and Y/E/C eyes was plastered onto the paper. “Have you seen me?” Was sprawled across the top in bold writing.

—

Y/N had never experienced such pain for such a long period of time. A coppery taste filled her mouth as her head hung low, her chin practically touching her chest. The weirdest part though was that sometimes she didn’t feel the pain anymore, almost as if it had healed or it never happened. That was only ever after a particularly bad beating, followed by a hot liquid being shoved down her throat.

After the night she had been taken, she hadn’t seen Tristan again. She thought she might have heard his voice, but she couldn’t be sure. During one of her bouts of consciousness in the following weeks in this strange place, she heard loud female screams and sobbing coming distantly from above her in another area of the building. Panic rose in her as she listened. She thought she vaguely heard the woman saying someone’s name, Jackson, maybe? Justin? She couldn’t be sure, but she could be sure that it was her turn now.

“What did I do to deserve this?” She had cried out after a blow to her stomach. She was fully aware people got kidnapped all the time, but why did she need to be beaten? Couldn’t they just kill her and get it over with?

A voice came from a distance, getting closer as he walked toward her. “You are a means to an end, and that end has come. Elijah and Niklaus have Aurora,” he said to the person beating who was beating Y/N. She steeled herself to raise her head and look at her captors. The one beating her was a dark woman, wearing tight black pants and a sweater to match. Tristan wore a black overcoat over his lightly coloured suit.

“What are you talking about, who are you people?” Tears began spilling from the corners of her eyes again. This time the punch came from Tristan himself and Y/N let her head fall again.

“We’re loading up Hayley and this one, they want to exchange Hayley for Aurora. She has blood in her system, correct? I have more plans for her.” Tristan said to the woman. Blood? Is that the liquid she had been forced to drink? She had to stifle a gag that rose from her stomach at this information. After one last blow to knock her out, a bag was placed over her head.

—

Elijah and Klaus waited at the docks for Tristan, Aya, and surely members of the Strix to arrive. Their plan was going to work, it had to. Everything was planned out meticulously, down to the poor, innocent, in transition soul who was randomly compelled and spelled to look like Aurora, waiting for her moment to strike.

As members of the Strix started to arrive, the brothers prepared themselves for a showdown. Marcel had come with Tristan, showing his loyalties. After a few words, Klaus was getting agitated. “Let’s get on with this, shall we?”

Tristan nodded his head in Aya’s direction, and members of the Strix brought Hayley forward. Elijah scanned the rest of The Strix around the room and noticed 2 members holding up another woman, with a bag over her head and her hands bound. He nudged Klaus’ arm in that direction as Hayley fell to the ground. Klaus looked toward the unknown woman and then looked at his brother. “No.” He whispered.

“Now, where is my sister?” Tristan demanded. As Y/N came to with the bag still over her head, she listened in on the conversation that was happening, trying to hold herself up on weak legs.

“She’s alive. You have Elijah to thank for that. I wanted to flay her and hang her skin as a flag. Anyway, enough chit chat. Let’s conclude this tedious business, shall we?” There were footsteps and then Tristan spoke.

“My sister first. And if you’re tempted to argue, consider the numbers.” Y/N had never been so confused in her life. She struggled against the people holding her, her feet scuffling along the ground creating an echoing noise throughout the room. Elijah looked over at this noise, seeing the woman starting to come to and fight. He knew in his chest who she was. He wondered if she felt his closeness tugging in her chest as well.

More words were exchanged that Y/N couldn’t catch, followed by a loud scraping of a metal door opening. From the distance she was at, Y/N couldn’t quite hear words anymore, footsteps and metal chains and then a loud smack of metal on metal, and more words. A loud “No!” came from Tristan. The men holding her suddenly tightened their grip. Something was happening and a pit fell in Y/N’s stomach.

“What are you waiting for? Take them now!” He yelled. “Kill her!” And Y/N screamed as she realized he was talking about her. She kicked and elbowed as hard as she could at the men on either side of her. The bag came off her head and bright light shined in her eyes as they tried to adjust.

The moment Elijah laid eyes on her face, he knew he would never let anything happen to her. Hayley stood at his side but he felt a complete emotional disconnection from her. The girl was young, mid-twenties and she looked ragged and dirty and hurt. Panic filled her dirt covered face as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. The men at her sides moved apart and one stood behind her, putting hands on either side of her throat and she struggled against it. Before he knew what he was doing, Elijah was speaking, mostly in the direction of the two vampires that held the girl.

“As your sire, I would like you all to employ just a little bit of common sense.” Panic coursed through him as he tried to say anything that would make the two men stop. They paused at his words and looked at him.

Y/N felt the two men pause their actions and look toward the man speaking, the dark-haired handsome man in a suit. Why were they always wearing suits? She looked at him as he kept talking, he occasionally looked over at her. His words didn’t reach her ears as she looked at him, and felt a tidal wave in her chest. She stopped struggling as their eyes met. The dark eyes from her visions. Her breath escaped her as she finally let herself believe she was truly meant to love and be loved by someone, by him.

“I delivered you into this existence. I can just as easily pluck you out of it. The choice is yours to make.” He threw a chain down at the feet of the woman who had tortured Y/N. She went to move forward as another man stopped her and whispered something in her ear. Y/N watched and her heartbeat rapidly, both from fear and destiny. An exchange happened between the woman and Tristan. As she walked away, Tristan started screaming “No!” Again. “Kill her!” The man behind her tightened his grip on her throat, but the other one to her side shook his head at him.

“He’s dead anyway. He can’t punish us.” He said. The two men seemingly disappeared from around her, and she fell to her knees without anyone to hold her up, her hands still bound. She lowered her head in exhaustion. The room felt empty around her.

Klaus grabbed Elijah’s arm as he moved toward the girl. “You said you didn’t care. That you weren’t interested.”

Elijah’s eyes didn’t move from the girl as he spoke to his brother, “Destiny has other plans for me, brother.” He pulled his arm from his brother’s grasp and sped over to her. He reached his left hand out and gently grasped her shoulder. Electricity coursed through their skin when he touched her and he withdrew his hand, hers shooting to grasp her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked up at him incredulously. Their eyes locked and it felt as though a missing piece had been placed in the center of their chests. For the first time in a millennium, Elijah felt like he wouldn’t be so alone anymore. He looked down at his palm. The tattoo wasn’t there anymore. He moved to untie her bound hands and helped her stand. Y/N moved her shirt to the side and looked at her shoulder. Nothing.

She looked back at him and moved her hand out to close the space between them. “Nice to meet you. My name is Y/N,” she said with a pained smile.

“Elijah,” he grasped her hand in his and smiled.

“So, I’ll take a guess. Vampire?” She kept his hand in hers. He nodded, his smile faded as he took in her haggard appearance.

“Are you injured?” He asked and she nodded.

“Everything hurts,” she let the pain wash over her again, the high of finding her soulmate starting to subside. She clutched at her stomach and let her head hang again. Elijah bit into his wrist and held it out to her. “Drink this,” he said softly. She looked at the blood dripping down his arm and her stomach churned. She nodded hesitantly and took his wrist. Almost instantly she felt her wounds, both internal and external, heal. She looked at him again, wonder filling her eyes. He helped her stand. Her eyes never left his face as he looked back at his brother. Klaus and Hayley had closed the metal shipping container on Tristan who was yelling and hitting the sides maniacally. Hayley talked with Klaus before exiting the building. Klaus looked at his brother again, anger etched into his face. Elijah covered Y/N protectively from his brother, who in turn chuckled at Elijah’s attempt to protect his soulmate.

“As long as she is mortal, she will not be safe. Either she turns or you compel her to forget about you.” Klaus gave his brother the choice, but before Elijah could say anything, Y/N moved forward and walked to Klaus.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but we were quite literally meant to be. You get no say in what we decide together.” She came face to face with Klaus and looked him in the eyes, fearless in her stature. She surprised herself at her words, but she meant them nonetheless. Klaus raised his eyebrows and a shocked smile spread across his face.

“I might’ve spoken too soon, brother. She might just give us a run for our money.” Klaus shot a look at Elijah, who also looked surprised and amused. Elijah walked toward the two.

“Our business is finished here. The crew has already been compelled to load the crate and drop it where we’ve told them.” Elijah said. He stood next to Y/N. The air between them was electric. He stood a solid head taller than her.

“I need to go home. My roommate is probably freaking out. I’ve been gone for weeks.” Exhaustion hit Y/N and she suddenly found it hard to keep her eyes open.

“Let us escort you home.” Elijah offered.

“Us?” Klaus asked. “There are still enemies out there, brother.”

“Which is why I want both of us accompanying her home. Come along.” Y/N started to walk forward but found herself stumbling, still not used to being on her feet as well as exhausted. “Here,” Elijah said and scooped her up into his arms. Y/N hummed tiredly and told him her address. She fell asleep to the wind rushing through her hair as Elijah and Klaus sped away in the direction of Y/N’s apartment.

—

Cami was sitting at her dining room table after work that day with a mug of coffee in her hands as she stared at the seat across from her. The coffee had gone cold and her eyes were rimmed red from crying. A knock came from the front door and she startled. She left the mug on the table.

Opening the door, she gasped and sobbed. “Oh my god, Y/N! Come in, bring her in,” she cried, letting the two men into her home, one of them carrying her best friend. The taller man laid Y/N down on the couch and it was evident that she was sleeping, not dead or hurt. Cami breathed a sigh of relief as she knelt down next to her, stroking her hair. She looked back at the two men. “You found her. Thank yo-,” she cut herself off as she recognized the two. “Tall, dark and handsome? Blonde, chiseled jaw and-”

“Walks with a purpose,” Klaus finished her sentence and winked at her. Her jaw dropped as it had the first time she said it, and her cheeks went red.

“Could you point me to her bedroom? I think she deserves a proper sleep,” Elijah said. Cami pointed him in the direction of her room. He scooped Y/N back into his arms and carried her into her room, gently laying her down on her own bed and covering her with one of her numerous blankets. She burrowed herself into the sheets, a small sleepy smile stretching across her face as she dozed. Elijah gazed down at her and smiled. He sat at the edge of the bed and moved a lock of hair from her face. He memorized her features, counted the breaths she took, listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart. He never thought he could adore someone he didn’t even know. He silently thanked the gods, the universe, whoever was responsible for this magical connection, for bringing her into his life. As the hours passed, his gaze never left her face as he watched her sleep soundly. The damage that would come from being kidnapped for weeks would be irreversible, but he would be there to comfort her anxieties. A small knock came from the open door to her room and he looked in that direction.

“Klaus and I are going to get some breakfast and coffee. Want to join us?” Cami asked him. “I know you and I haven’t technically met but, Klaus told me all about you. And he told me what happened. It’s a lot to process,” There were dark circles under her eyes. She must have been up all night talking with Klaus. He shook his head and smiled. “No, thank you. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay and make sure she’s okay,” Elijah looked back down at the sleeping girl in front of him. Cami smiled and nodded.

“Please have her text or call me when she’s awake. I found her cell phone in the street the morning after she was taken. It’s on her nightstand.” Elijah nodded as Cami turned and left the room. Shortly after the front door closed, Y/N began to stir from her slumber. She stretched and yawned, opening her eyes to find Elijah sitting on the edge of her bed.

“So it wasn’t all a dream,” she said. “I don’t know if I’m happy about that or terrified,” she confessed. Elijah felt guilt creep in.

“You have a choice to remember this if you want to. I can make you not remember,” he looked down at the floor. She sat up in bed and took his chin in her hand to face her.

“I didn’t want to believe when I first got my tattoo. Cami knew all about it and didn’t stop talking about it. I didn’t believe in soulmates, in vampires.. but now that I know, it’s not something I can just forget.” She dropped her hand from his face. “I don’t want to forget,” she whispered. She hadn’t realized how close her face had gotten to his. “Honestly, I know we just met but… I feel like I’ve known you my whole life,” she continued, “and I don’t want to let you go.” Their foreheads came together and she closed her eyes. Elijah swallowed the lump in his throat. He moved slowly but deliberately, separating their foreheads and instead, connected their lips. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back, a fire igniting in her chest. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

“Let me take you on a date,” he said, rather than asking. Y/N tried to raise an eyebrow playfully, but she faltered and concern came over her face. Elijah cocked his head.

“Elijah, I’m scared. I’ve never been attacked before, let alone kidnapped and beaten within an inch of my life. They were going to kill me. Will you be able to protect me?” Tears lined her eyes as she thought of everything she went through.

“Until my dying breath,” he said without hesitating. He continued to surprise himself with these vows he was making to her, but they felt right. The depth of devotion he felt for her was astonishing and frankly frightening, but he couldn’t help himself. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his hand as tears spilled. She slowly nodded.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Elijah….” She trailed off and her eyes widened as she realized she didn’t even know his last name. She chuckled and shook her head, “It’s a good thing we’re going on a date because I have a lot to learn about you.”

Elijah smiled as well. “And I, you.” He took her hand and kissed it.

“However, I need today to relax and be with Cami for a bit. Just to be normal for a bit. Pick me up at 8 tonight? I’ll be ready by then.” She squeezed his hand. He nodded and stood, looking at his watch.

“It is currently 7:17 in the morning. You have all day, and I will be here at 8pm sharp. Camille would like you to call her, she went out to breakfast with Klaus.” Y/N raised both eyebrows, shocked.

“Was he all night with her?” She asked. Elijah nodded and smiled. “That’s so not like her. She must think he’s so interesting. She’s a psychology major, I hope she’s not analyzing him too much.” Y/N flung the blanket off of her and stretched. “I’ll call her after a much-needed shower.”

Elijah chuckled, “I’m sure he loves the attention if she is analyzing him. I took the liberty of writing down my phone number if you need anything at all. Now, relax, spend your day how you like. I will see you tonight,” he raised his hand to the side of her head and kissed her forehead. She walked him to the front door and closed it behind him, locking it. She smiled to herself.

–

After calling Cami to let her know she was awake, the shower Y/N took was a long and relaxing one. Once out, she pulled on her favourite pair of pajamas. Cami was waiting in the front room for her with a cup of coffee from their favourite coffee shop, and a box of doughnuts. “You are the best.” Y/N shoved a doughnut into her mouth, savouring the sweetness. Y/N and Cami spent most of the day curled up on the couch together, talking about how drastically their lives had changed in such a short amount of time. Talking with Cami helped Y/N cope immensely.

5 o'clock had rolled around in what felt like the blink of an eye, and Y/N was itching to get ready for her date with Elijah. “Help me pick out an outfit?” She asked Cami. Cami agreed, delighted.

“Not to say I told you so, but… I told you so,” Cami flopped onto Y/N’s bed as Y/N headed for the closet.

“You told me so what?” Y/N opened her closet and began rummaging around, looking for an acceptable dress.

“Your soulmate. The supernatural.. told you so,” Cami’s phone dinged with a text message.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “who are you texting?”

“Klaus.”

Y/N gasped and laughed. “You guys really hit it off, huh?” She pulled out a dark blue dress, floor length with a strapped chest piece.

“I think he’s interesting. His way of thinking is deep and the trauma he’s experienced is very intense. I think I could help him,” Cami shrugged.

Y/N dropped her hands and looked at Cami, “You think you can help a thousand-year-old vampire?” Cami shrugged again and nodded. “What do you think of this?” Y/N held the dress up to her body, turning to her friend.

—

At 7:55 pm, Y/N was smoothing out her dress while looking in the mirror. Her Y/C/H was pulled into an updo and she wore a silver necklace to match her silver heels. A knock came from the front door.

“I wonder who that could be!” Cami called. She sprang from the couch to open the door for Elijah, and to her delight, Klaus as well.

“Good evening, darling. I thought you might like some company tonight,” Klaus greeted her and she nodded. Y/N exited her bedroom and nervously turned into the front room. Elijah’s breath hitched when he saw her. She looked stunning. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Elijah walked toward her and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips. He spun her in a circle and she giggled, blushing as he admired her outfit.

“You look ravishing,” he told her. “Are you ready to go?” She nodded and grabbed her purse. He shook his head and chuckled. “You won’t be needing that.” She hesitantly put it back down. Keeping her hand in his, he led her out. She waved goodbye to Cami with promises that she’d be back that night.

Elijah had arranged for a private car to drive them to the banks of the Mississippi River, where a large steamboat waited for them, a private river cruise for the night. Y/N gasped and grabbed his hand as they boarded the private boat. Twinkling fairy lights were hung on the outer deck of the boat where a small table was waiting for them where they would eat dinner together and spend hours talking and getting to know each other. Y/N was utterly fascinated by Elijah and his story. Her eyes reflected the glittering lights surrounding them. A small live band played gentle music on the deck with them.

“Always and forever… that’s so beautiful. I know you say you and your family have a rough relationship but I’m really glad you have such a strong bond. And your sisters.. it sounds like I’d get along well with them,” she smiled, lifting a glass of champagne to her lips.

Elijah nodded, “I think you would. I know Freya would love to meet you. Rebekah is currently indisposed, trying to distance herself from our family in an attempt to prevent the prophecy from coming true.” He took a drink as well.

Y/N paused to take a look at the city as they passed by. It was a beautiful sight, the lights lit up the city in the night, giving her a view she hadn’t seen before. Elijah rose from his seat, grabbing Y/N’s attention as he held out his hand. Y/N accepted his hand and he pulled her out of his seat, leading her to the center of the deck to dance. He spun her, her dress twirling around her, then he pulled her close to his chest. She held onto him tightly as they swayed and Elijah heard her heartbeat speeding up. It made him smile. He lowered his head to plant a kiss on top of hers and she blushed again. “I’ve done a lot of things in my lifetime, but I never thought any of them made me deserve a soulmate.” He whispered to her.

“You deserve more than you think, Elijah.” She looked up at him. “You might be a vampire, an Original vampire, but you’re no monster. It seems like you think that of yourself, and I’d like to help you think otherwise.” He looked away, his eyes becoming misty.

“I’ve done horrible things. Things I’ve no explanation for. I never thought I would be granted a chance at real tangible happiness.” He looked back down at her, “I know that is a lot of pressure to put on you. That’s why I want you to know, if you want to, you have a way out of this.” He didn’t even need to finish his sentence before she was shaking her head.

“No, not in a million years. Which, now that I think of it, is a real possibility.” Elijah stopped moving both of them and looked at her in shock. “What?” She asked and grinned.

“Please elaborate on what you just said,” he whispered.

“Did you expect me to find an immortal soulmate and then continue to be mortal? To just die and leave my soulmate? Absolutely not. If you’re living forever, you’re going to spend it with me.” She said. His expression didn’t change. She took a step back. “Was that good much too soon? I’m sorry, I know we are still really new to this but I… I just can’t imagine a life without you now,” her voice lowered and she looked down at the ground, doubt clouding over her mind. Elijah stepped toward her and lifted his hand to her chin, pulling her head back up to look into his eyes.

“You’d give up your mortality to be with me,” he whispered and she nodded slightly.

“Mortality is overrated,” she tried to joke, but it fell flat as they continued to gaze at each other. Elijah breathed heavily and kissed her with everything he had. She kissed him back, matching his passion and urgency. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground. She smiled as they kissed and he deepened it, nibbling on her bottom lip. She pulled away and motioned her head slightly to the live band that was still playing. “Maybe we should… save this for later?”

Elijah shook his head, “they’re compelled, they won’t remember any of tonight once we leave the boat.” He started kissing her again, moving his lips away from her mouth and down her neck. Still holding her off the ground, he grabbed her by underneath her thighs and supported her, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Her head fell back as he kissed her neck. She felt a sharp fang graze across her neck as he kissed, it was clear that he was controlling himself. He walked back to the table and cleared it in one swipe of his arm, sitting her on it as he kissed his way down to her chest. She let out a low moan and he growled in response.

-

This would be the first of many nights they spent together, multiple lifetimes worth. Their loyalties, passion, and love were never once questioned. In her, Elijah found his redemption, and when the time came for his brother, he had to say goodbye. But she was there for him, with open arms and in her, he found a home. In her, he found his peace.  
And in him, she found herself. She knew that if she had never become a vampire, she would never be who she was truly meant to be. Without him, she never would have really been whole.  
Together, they were the definition of soulmates. The tale of the vampire that fell in love with the human ended with an eternity.


End file.
